The Corruption of Macbeth
by TU4QU0I53T4IAN6L3
Summary: 'Fair is foul, and foul is fair; hover through the fog and filthy air.' Not everything is fair in the world they say, as it turns into great despair...Inspired by the famous play by William Shakespeare - Macbeth - and from the author of Forces United and Inkcredible, this poem will explore into detail of how Macbeth became the tyrant everyone knows. Rated T for blood and violence.


**AN: What's up my rock 'n' rollers? This is TurquoiseTriangle or call me Cheah. I'm here with another story!**

**...**

**OK. This is a poem. This is probably my first one-shot AND T-rated story. It's not much. This is for a class oral presentation project in Year 10 English and I choose to write a poem about the key events of the famous play made by William Shakespeare; Macbeth. So far, I read Romeo and Juliet, and Macbeth and I immediately fell in love of Shakespeare's stories. I made this poem that explores the story and what Macbeth's thoughts. The reason why is because my teacher likes it for its rhymes and how I 'dramatically' present it in class. I don't own the play Macbeth.**

**This story is rated T for violence and blood.**

**Without a further ado, sit back, relax and please stay in your seats. The curtains had already rolled in.**

* * *

**The Corruption of Macbeth Poem**

'Fair is foul, and foul is fair;

Hover through the fog and filthy air.'

Not everything is fair in the world they say,

As it turns into great despair.

Here's Macbeth.

A legendary hero,

Who is as tough as a lion

And fast as an eagle.

Well that's what the people think he is,

Even though he seems to be great,

He's ambitious and seeks for more

Which leads him to his fate.

Macbeth – one day – meets the witches

They tell Macbeth he will be Thane of Glamis, Cawdor and king thereafter.

This leaves Macbeth confuse and wanting to know more,

But the witches quickly vanish out of sight.

Macbeth wonders about those prophecies,

He isn't Thane of Cawdor or a king yet,

But then when he is informed that he becomes Thane of Cawdor

He starts to think this may be good and yields to that.

With an illusion of a fatal image,

He starts to wonder if he can achieve the impossible.

Regardless that the temptation makes him afraid,

It may makes his chance a winning possible.

When King Duncan comes over to stay at Macbeth's,

Lady Macbeth convinces him to attempt regicide,

To become king and queen,

Though Macbeth is reluctant and demoralized.

Macbeth knows that he can be king if he kills Duncan,

But he is hesitant because of one thing:

King Duncan is Macbeth's cousin.

Besides, Duncan never abuses his power like any other kings.

Macbeth feels that it's not right to kill Duncan as he is treated kindly.

However, Lady Macbeth questions his strength to dare – referring to him as pitiful as a man.

Just before Macbeth attempts the murder, he has a vision of an illusionary knife.

This resembles his greed for power and it causes his strife.

He cannot touch it, but he can see it.

It's pointing in the way Macbeth is going and partly covered in blood.

Feeling pressured, he tells himself that it's just a vision he sees,

And not to take it as a red card.

Macbeth attacks the poor sleeping Duncan.

Oh how he does it downright!

When he checks over the murder he commits,

He exclaims 'what a sorry sight'.

Feeling guilty of what happened even though he attains,

He starts to hear voices that he will never sleep again.

He washes the blood off his hands, but he is still filled with dread,

Thinking that it can turn the green water of the oceans red.

The murder of King Duncan spreads throughout the kingdom

And fearing the worse, the king's sons quickly run away from sight

Macbeth is declared king and Lady Macbeth becomes queen,

Even though Macbeth says that the murder is a 'sorry sight'.

Macbeth seeks to consolidate his power,

Taking the words from the witches for his prowess.

However, when Banquo takes the prophecies with a grain of salt

Murderers dispatched to kill Fleance and Banquo achieve potential success.

When he finds the witches, they tell him more strange things;

To beware Macduff, believe that any man born a woman can't harm him

And he will be safe until the woods moves near his castle

Leaving Macbeth corrupts in evil and convinced in them.

For no sick reason, he send murderers to kill Macduff's family,

Even though they didn't do anything to Macbeth.

When Macduff heard that Macbeth killed his family,

He swore revenge to lead Macbeth to his death.

As Macbeth prepares for battle,

He is greeted with unwelcoming news;

His wife has died and the woods moved near his castle.

This leaves the now alone Macbeth bemuse.

Macbeth knows all the things he did wrong.

However, he refuses to give in.

He stands up for one last chance against Macduff.

Having his fate sealed, this is his last sin.

With the butcher king and the fiend-like king gone,

All of Scotland is finally free from terror.

Malcom who become the new king of the throne,

Prepares to make the future better...

**The End**

* * *

**?**

_When shall we three meet again? In thunder, lightning or rain?_

_When the hurlyburly's done, when the battle's lost and won._

_That will be ere the set of sun._

_Where the place?_

_Upon the heath._

_There to meet with Macbeth._

_I come, Graymalkin! _

_Paddock calls: Anon! Fair is foul and foul is fair: hover through the fog and filthy air..._

* * *

**AN: There we go; a quick poem with a twist in the end. I hope you guys enjoy this story. Now, I'm thinking of making a fanfiction story on Macbeth alongside Romeo and Juliet (which I already planned to). Who knows? I'll keep this play in touch.**

**Also, I want to say that I'm working on Forces United 2: Resist the Dark. I have two main chapters left and hopefully I will post it for this Christmas holidays (and I will not make it #$% like what happened to the first story). **

**If you like this story: follow or favorite this story for updates of the story. Make sure to review this chapter on what you thought of this story. I'm OK of hearing improvements from you (please no flames).**

**Until next time, take care, enjoy yourselves, may God be with you all, don't be greedy and watch out for witches.**

**Keep on rocking,**

**TurquoiseTriangle...out.**


End file.
